Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Move List
Nine the Phantom’s normal attacks are tuned to specific elements. is for , is for , and is for . When her normal attack hits her opponent, or is blocked by them, the corresponding element will be added to her . Nine has two slots: , where she stores her elements (max. 3), and , where she can store a spell from her Active Slot via the special move. Each spell has its own icon, and elements of Active Slot are displayed on Nine’s sprite by colored ribbons. Nine does not have a Drive, she uses magic instead. D button activates the combination of elements in the Active Slot and the order of elements does not matter. Nine has 20 spells, overall, having the most extensive command list in the playable roster. Nine is one of the most (if not the most) versatile fighters in the game, as her arsenal contains a wide range of moves with various applications, making her suited as both a zoner and a rushdown fighter. She has an amazingly high damage output with large hitboxes, able to deplete enemy hit points with the right combination and succession of spells, which is only enhanced by her capacity to attack from various distances. Her dashes are teleports (which she can execute twice), allowing her to move across considerable distances and evade punishment from opponents. She is also able to enhance the damage of her normal attacks (that being the element of the most recent attack she dealt) for a period of time with her special move. Unfortunately, her ground mobility is terribly slow, as she simply struts across the stage. Despite being able to teleport, they are not as quick as one would want so timing is critical as one misstep can leave one vulnerable. Her health is also considerably low compared to the other characters, making her a glass cannon. Lastly, her fighting style makes her one of the most difficult characters to master as one must memorize all the spell combinations she can employ and how they can be applied to full effect as well as how these combinations can be best stacked for maximum damage. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =A splash of water. Possibly Nine’s best ground poke. Easy to hit confirm and followup normals into Kunzite combo. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Frost breath. Longest reaching ground poke. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Fire spell. Decent range, typically used for combos and pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Tidal wave like splash. Hits low, very fast to connect to other normals }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Low hitting frost breath. More range than 2A }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Low hitting flame spell. Similar in range to 5B }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Circular like, flame spell sweep. Knockdown ability. Used to end ground combo for Taaffeite setup. Also sometimes a good round start option because of its range and low hitting ability. On hit, can combo from Coral of Anger afterwards. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =A slash of water. Great anti-air. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Frost breath aimed upwards. Very long vertical reach. Can be used to anti-air opponents high above you. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Fast flame attack aimed upwards. Anti-air option for about round start distance. Good option to catch opponents trying to jump out of pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =A small burst of water. Close range hit and fast startup, used to juggle falling opponents in combos. Mainly for magic spell stocking. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Frost breath aimed vertically low. Hits a lot lower to the ground than 2A and 2C. Fast start up. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =A burst of fire. Close range hit and fast startup, used to juggle falling opponents during combo. Mainly for magic spell stocking. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Water slashing aerial. Best air to air. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Aerial frost breath. Longest reaching air to air normal. At lower heights (closer to the ground) it can offer a full combo on hit or good frame advantage if blocked. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Flame attack aerial. Mainly used in air to air combos. Decent range. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Aerial water attack aimed downward. Good use during pressure. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Aerial frost breath aimed downward. More vertical range than horizontal. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Aerial flame attack aimed downward. Hits at a good angle, making it useful for jumping in on your opponent. Difficult to anti-air this hit. Also similar to 2B (in the air) }} Throws |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Gut kick, wall-bounces opponent. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Side swaps opponent then launches them with a kick. Wall-bounces as well. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Nine engulfs the opponent in flames then bursts releasing them into the air. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description =Flame kick. Can be used to launch Citrine of Change. Launches opponent upward on airborne hit. }} Drive |English name = The Abyss Diver |Japanese name = ジアビスダイバー Ji Abisu Daibā |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = By using the Drive button, Konoe activates a spell that is stored in the Active Slot. }} Magic techniques |English localization = Lapis Lazuli of Lamentation |Japanese name = 悲しみのラピスラズリ Kanashimi no Rapisu Razuri |English name = Lapis Lazuli of Sadness |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine conjures a block of ice. Capable of freezing on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English name = Sapphire of Sorrow |Japanese name = 悲嘆のサファイア Hitan no Safaia |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine conjures a block of ice. The block is larger than Lapis Lazuli, deals more damage. Capable of freezing on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English localization = Tanzanite of Torment |Japanese name = 哀哭のタンザナイト Aikoku no Tanzanaito |English name = Tanzanite of Grief |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine conjures a block of ice. The block is larger than Sapphire, deals more damage. Capable of freezing on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English localization = Emerald of Enmity |Japanese name = 苦しみのエメラルド Kurushimi no Emerarudo |English name = Emerald of Pain |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Attacks with a horizontal air stream. Causes knock down on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English name = Peridot of Poverty |Japanese name = 困窮のペリドット Konkyū no Peridotto |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Attacks with a horizontal air stream. Deals more damage than Emerald. Causes knock down on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English name = Malachite of Malice |Japanese name = 惨状のマラカイト Sanjō no Marakaito |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Attacks with a horizontal air stream. Deals more damage than Peridot. Causes knock down on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English localization = Coral of Catastrophe |Japanese name = 怒りのコーラル Ikari no Kōraru |English name = Coral of Anger |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. Launches on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English localization = Garnet of Gall |Japanese name = 憤怒のガーネット Fundo no Gānetto |English name = Garnet of Indignation |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. The skull is larger than Coral, deals more damage. Launches on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English name = Rubellite of Rage |Japanese name = 激昂のルベライト Gekikō no Ruberaito |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons an exploding fire skull in front of her. The skull is larger than Garnet, deals more damage. Launches on hit. Can be canceled into a Special Attack. }} |English localization = Heliodor of Humility |Japanese name = 服従のヘリオドール Fukujū no Heriodōru |English name = Heliodor of Submission |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons a ram skull. The skull protects Nine from mid-hitting attacks while she is attacking. Disappears after blocking an attack, or over time. }} |English localization = Amethyst of Annihilation |Japanese name = 殲爆のアメジスト Senpaku no Amejisuto |English name = Amethyst of Shallowness |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine casts a large sphere of lightning energy. Slow travel speed. Electrocutes opponent on hit, causes knock down. }} |English localization = Citrine of Change |Japanese name = 翻転のシトリン Hanten no Shitorin |English name = Citrine of Reversal |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons a mirror in front of her. The mirror reflects all projectiles. It slowly moves forward, and can push Nine and her opponent. The mirror disappears after being hit. Can be kicked by using the Crush Trigger. }} |English name = Celestite of the Covenant |Japanese name = 誓約のセレスダイト Seiyaku no Seresutaito |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Places a gravity field on the ground. 5D places the field under the opponent, and 4D places it in front of Nine. The opponent can not jump when standing on the field. If the field is placed under the airborne opponent, they will be knocked down on the ground. }} |English localization = Taaffeite of Temptation |Japanese name = 幻惑のターフェアイト Genwaku no Tāfeaito |English name = Taaffeite of Fascination |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine summons a fairy that casts three small purple bolts of magic with a certain delay. It also teleports in front, above, and behind Nine’s opponent after it casts one bolt. The fairy disappears early when Nine is hit. Projectile properties. }} |English name = Andradite of Accord |Japanese name = 封縛のアンドラダイト Fūbaku no Andoradaito |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Summons a dark red sphere on a certain distance from Nine. After a certain amount of time it explodes in a cross-shaped formation, but it does not deal any damage before the explosion. The sphere can be destroyed by the opponent before the explosion. It is possible to delay the explosion and move the sphere forward by holding the D button. While delaying the attack, it is possible to move the sphere by pressing up and down. }} |English localization = Uvarovite of Undoing |Japanese name = 撃滅のウヴァロヴァイト Gekimetsu no Uvarovaito |English name = Uvarovite of Destruction |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine conjures a mass of energy above the field that seeks the opponent. Once it locks onto the opponent’s position, it sends down balls of fire to strike her opponents down. }} |English localization = Kunzite of Keep Breaker |Japanese name = 獄砕のクンツァイト Gokusai no Kuntsaito |English name = Kunzite of Crushing Prison |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine summons a boulder embedded with gems above the opponent and sends it crashing down on them. Hits high. Knocks down grounded opponents, ground bounces airborne opponents. Overhead properties. }} |English localization = Morganite of Malice |Japanese name = 脈動のモルガナイト Myakudō no Moruganaito |English name = Morganite of Pulsation |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine plants a seed into the ground and accelerates its growth, willing it to travel across the field and strike her opponent from below. First hit hits low, but if it whiffs, the second hit will be low. }} |English localization = Nephrite of Nullification |Japanese name = 終焉のネフライト Shūen no Nefuraito |English name = Nephrite of Demise |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine conjures a timer that will only stop if she is hit and will continue on block. If the timer reaches the end, her opponent is pinned to the ground with a magic circle and pillars of energy erupt from the ground beneath them. }} Overdrive |English name = Burning Red |Japanese name = バニングレッド Baningu Reddo |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Konoe stores elements into the Active Slot even on whiff. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Scarlet Vein |Japanese name = 嘲笑う真緋の虚栄−スカーレットヴェイン− ''Azawarau Mahi no Kyoei -Sukāretto Vein-'' |English name = Vanity of Ridiculously True Scarlet -Scarlet Vain- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine launches her opponent into the air, then commands Hi no Kagutsuchi to crush them in between its fists. }} Special moves (midair also) |English localization = Crimson Raider |Japanese name = 果てなき真紅の襲撃−クリムゾンレイダー− ''Hatenaki Shinku no Shūgeki -Kurimuzon Reidā-'' |English name = Assault of the Extremity Deep Crimson -Crimson Raider- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine dashes toward her opponent while wreathed in flames. The air version is slightly angled. }} |English localization = Mauvette Roar |Japanese name = 断罪せし紫苑の咆哮−モーベットロア− ''Danzai Seshi Shion no Hōkō -Mōbetto Roa-'' |English name = Roar of the Convicting Violet -Mauvette Roar- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine summons one of Hi no Kagutsuchi’s legs diagonally upwards to attack the opponent. Wall bounces mid-screen and wall sticks in the corner on counter hit. }} |English localization = Navy Pressure |Japanese name = 蹂躙する蒼碧の重圧−ネイビープレッシャー− ''Jūrin Suru Sōheki no Jūatsu -Neibī Puresshā-'' |English name = Strong Pressure of the Violating Pale Blue -Navy Pressure- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine summons one of Hi no Kagutsuchi’s fists to crush the opponent. Tracks the opponent, hits high, knocks down on hit. }} (midair also) |English localization = Seamoss Gate |Japanese name = 原初たる翠緑の門−シーモスゲート− ''Genshotaru Suiryoku no Mon -Shīmosu Gēto-'' |English name = Gate of the Primitive Jade Green -Seamoss Gate- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine swaps the spells between her Active and Stock Slots. Can be canceled into a spell. }} (midair also) |English localization = Flax Nurture |Japanese name = 大いなる雄黄の促進−フラックスナーチャー− ''Ōinaru Yūō no Sokushin -Furakkusu Nāchā-'' |English name = Promotion of the Great Manly Yellow -Flux Nurture- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine buffs herself with the last element from Active Slot. Increases the damage dealt by all spells with that element. }} Distortion Drives |English localization = Flame Punisher |Japanese name = 荒れ狂う炎灼の消滅結尾−フレイムバニッシャー− ''Arekurū Honō Yaku no Shōmetsu Ketsubi -Fureimu Banisshā-'' |English name = Ending Annihilation of the Savage Miraculous Flame -Flame Banisher- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine fires two beams of dark energy, one after the other, from her hand and foot. During Overdrive, Hi no Kagutsuchi finishes the opponent off with a powerful torrent of fire from its mouth. }} |English localization = Cardinal Nova |Japanese name = 選ばれし煉朱の新星輪廻−カーディナルノヴァ− ''Eraba Reshi Neri Shu no Shinsei Rinne -Kādinaru Nova-'' |English name = Nova Samsara of the Chosen Vermillion -Cardinal Nova- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine creates a big explosion that engulfs the opponent. Afterwards, the Active and Stock Slot will change into a random level 3 spell. }} |English localization = Azurite Inferno |Japanese name = 燃え盛る藍銅の獄葬災禍−アズライトインフェルノ− ''Moesakaru Randō no Gokusō Saika -Azuraito Inferuno-'' |English name = Catastrophe Burying Prison of the Burning Azurite -Azurite Inferno- |Image = |Damage = ? |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine kicks the opponent, crucifies them, and fires magical orbs at them. Consumes the spells from both slots to increase damage. }} Astral Heat |English localization = Colorless Void |Japanese name = 降臨せし無色の終天無極 -カラーレスヴォイド- ''Kōrinseshi Mushoku no Shūten Mukyoku -Karāresu Voido-'' |English name = Endless Sky of the Colorless Descent -Colorless Void- |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = ? |Description = Nine summons Hi no Kagutsuchi, who devours the opponent and traps them in a cage of fire. Nine then rises into the air and creates a giant portal with a pentagram, raining down several meteors to finish the opponent off. }} Navigation Category:Move List